The present invention is directed to hot melt ink compositions. More specifically, the present invention is directed to ink compositions suitable for use in hot melt acoustic ink printing processes, particularly those in which conductive inks are desirable. One embodiment of the present invention is directed to an ink composition comprising (a) an ink vehicle which is selected from (i) 1,3-dialkyl ureas, (ii) N,N'-ethylene bisalkylamides, (iii) N-[4-chloro-3-[4,5-dihydro-5-oxo-1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl amino] phenyl]-2-(1-octadecenyl) succinimide, (iv) 1,3-diamino-5,6-bis(octyloxy) isoindoline, (v) N,N-dimethyl alkylamine N-oxides, (vi) alkyl amides, or (vii) mixtures thereof, said ink vehicle having a melting point of no lower than about 60.degree. C. and no higher than about 155.degree. C., (b) a viscosity modifier which is an amide having a melting point of no lower than about 60.degree. C. and no higher than about 155.degree. C., (c) a conductive sulfonate salt having a melting point of no lower than about 60.degree. C. and no higher than about 155.degree. C., (d) a colorant, (e) an optional antioxidant, and (f) an optional ultraviolet absorber.
Acoustic ink jet printing processes are known. In acoustic ink jet printing processes, an acoustic beam exerts a radiation pressure against objects upon which it impinges. Thus, when an acoustic beam impinges on a free surface (i.e., liquid/air interface) of a pool of liquid from beneath, the radiation pressure which it exerts against the surface of the pool may reach a sufficiently high level to release individual droplets of liquid from the pool, despite the restraining force of surface tension. Focusing the beam on or near the surface of the pool intensifies the radiation pressure it exerts for a given amount of input power. These principles have been applied to prior ink jet and acoustic printing proposals. For example, K. A. Krause, "Focusing Ink Jet Head," IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 16, No. 4, September 1973, pp. 1168-1170, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, describes an ink jet in which an acoustic beam emanating from a concave surface and confined by a conical aperture was used to propel ink droplets out through a small ejection orifice. Acoustic ink printers typically comprise one or more acoustic radiators for illuminating the free surface of a pool of liquid ink with respective acoustic beams. Each of these beams usually is brought to focus at or near the surface of the reservoir (i.e., the liquid/air interface). Furthermore, printing conventionally is performed by independently modulating the excitation of the acoustic radiators in accordance with the input data samples for the image that is to be printed. This modulation enables the radiation pressure which each of the beams exerts against the free ink surface to make brief, controlled excursions to a sufficiently high pressure level for overcoming the restraining force of surface tension. That, in turn, causes individual droplets of ink to be ejected from the free ink surface on demand at an adequate velocity to cause them to deposit in an image configuration on a nearby recording medium. The acoustic beam may be intensity modulated or focused/defocused to control the ejection timing, or an external source may be used to extract droplets from the acoustically excited liquid on the surface of the pool on demand. Regardless of the timing mechanism employed, the size of the ejected droplets is determined by the waist diameter of the focused acoustic beam. Acoustic ink printing is attractive because it does not require the nozzles or the small ejection orifices which have caused many of the reliability and pixel placement accuracy problems that conventional drop on demand and continuous stream ink jet printers have suffered. The size of the ejection orifice is a critical design parameter of an ink jet because it determines the size of the droplets of ink that the jet ejects. As a result, the size of the ejection orifice cannot be increased, without sacrificing resolution. Acoustic printing has increased intrinsic reliability because there are no nozzles to clog. As will be appreciated, the elimination of the clogged nozzle failure mode is especially relevant to the reliability of large arrays of ink ejectors, such as page width arrays comprising several thousand separate ejectors. Furthermore, small ejection orifices are avoided, so acoustic printing can be performed with a greater variety of inks than conventional ink jet printing, including inks having higher viscosities and inks containing pigments and other particulate components. It has been found that acoustic ink printers embodying printheads comprising acoustically illuminated spherical focusing lenses can print precisely positioned pixels (i.e., picture elements) at resolutions which are sufficient for high quality printing of relatively complex images. It has also been discovered that the size of the individual pixels printed by such a printer can be varied over a significant range during operation, thereby accommodating, for example, the printing of variably shaded images. Furthermore, the known droplet ejector technology can be adapted to a variety of printhead configurations, including (1) single ejector embodiments for raster scan printing, (2) matrix configured ejector arrays for matrix printing, and (3) several different types of pagewidth ejector arrays, ranging from single row, sparse arrays for hybrid forms of parallel/serial printing to multiple row staggered arrays with individual ejectors for each of the pixel positions or addresses within a pagewidth image field (i.e., single ejector/pixel/line) for ordinary line printing. Inks suitable for acoustic ink jet printing typically are liquid at ambient temperatures (i.e., about 25.degree. C.), but in other embodiments the ink is in a solid state at ambient temperatures and provision is made for liquefying the ink by heating or any other suitable method prior to introduction of the ink into the printhead. Images of two or more colors can be generated by several methods, including by processes wherein a single printhead launches acoustic waves into pools of different colored inks. Further information regarding acoustic ink jet printing apparatus and processes is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,547, U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,195, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,937, U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,849, U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,529, U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,530, U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,534, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,953, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,693, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. The use of focused acoustic beams to eject droplets of controlled diameter and velocity from a free-liquid surface is also described in J. Appi. Phys., vol. 65, no. 9 (May 1, 1989) and references therein, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference.
In acoustic ink printing processes, the printhead produces approximately 2.2 picoliter droplets by an acoustic energy process. The ink under these conditions preferably displays a melt viscosity of from about 1 to about 25 centipoise at the jetting temperature. In addition, once the ink has been jetted onto the printing substrate, the image thus generated preferably exhibits excellent crease properties, and is nonsmearing, waterfast, of excellent transparency, and of excellent fix. The vehicle preferably displays a low melt viscosity in the acoustic head while also displaying solid like properties after being jetted onto the substrate. Since the acoustic head can tolerate temperatures typically up to about 180.degree. C., the vehicle for the ink preferably displays liquid-like properties (such as a viscosity of from about 1 to about 25 centipoise) at a temperature of from about 75 to about 180.degree. C., and solidifies or hardens after being jetted onto the substrate such that the resulting image exhibits a hardness value of from about 0.1 to about 0.5 millimeter (measured with a penetrometer according to the ASTM penetration method D1321).
Ink jet printing processes that employ inks that are solid at room temperature and liquid at elevated temperatures are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,731, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus for dispensing solid inks for printing on a substrate such as paper. The ink vehicle is chosen to have a melting point above room temperature so that the ink, which is melted in the apparatus, will not be subject to evaporation or spillage during periods of nonprinting. The vehicle selected possesses a low critical temperature to permit the use of the solid ink in a thermal ink jet printer. In thermal ink jet printing processes employing these phase-change inks, the solid ink is melted by a heater in the printing apparatus and used as a liquid in a manner similar to that of conventional piezoelectric or thermal ink jet printing. Upon contact with the printing substrate, the molten ink solidifies rapidly, enabling the dye to remain on the surface instead of being carried into the paper by capillary action, thereby enabling higher print density than is generally obtained with liquid inks. After the phase-change ink is applied to the substrate, freezing on the substrate resolidifies the ink.
In phase-change printing processes, the ink preferably undergoes a change with temperature from a solid state to a liquid state in a desirably short period of time, typically in less than about 100 milliseconds. One advantage of phase-change inks is their ability to print superior images on plain paper, since the phase-change ink quickly solidifies as it cools, and, since it is primarily waxy in nature, it does not normally soak into a paper medium.
Phase-change inks also preferably exhibit a high degree of transparency, generally measured in terms of haze value of the ink. Transparent, low haze inks exhibit high gloss and high optical density compared to opaque inks, although both may appear to be evenly colored.
The use of phase-change inks in acoustic ink printing processes is also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,419 (Quate et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses acoustic ink printers of the type having a printhead including one or more acoustic droplet ejectors for supplying focused acoustic beams. The printer comprises a carrier for transporting a generally uniformly thick film of hot melt ink across its printhead, together with a heating means for liquefying the ink as it nears the printhead. The droplet ejector or ejectors are acoustically coupled to the ink via the carrier, and their output focal plane is essentially coplanar with the free surface of the liquefied ink, thereby enabling them to eject individual droplets of ink therefrom on command. The ink, on the other hand, is moved across the printhead at a sufficiently high rate to maintain the free surface which it presents to the printhead at a substantially constant level. A variety of carriers may be employed, including thin plastic and metallic belts and webs, and the free surface of the ink may be completely exposed or it may be partially covered by a mesh or perforated layer. A separate heating element may be provided for liquefying the ink, or the lower surface of the carrier may be coated with a thin layer of electrically resistive material for liquefying the ink by localized resistive heating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,627 (Quate), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and apparatus for ejecting droplets from the crests of capillary waves riding on the free surface of a liquid by parametrically pumping the capillary waves with electric fields from probes located near the crests. Crest stabilizers are beneficially used to fix the spatial locations of the capillary wave crests near the probes. The probes are beneficially switchably connected to an AC voltage supply having an output that is synchronized with the crest motion. When the AC voltage is applied to the probes, the resulting electric field adds sufficient energy to the system so that the surface tension of the liquid is overcome and a droplet is ejected. The AC voltage is synchronized such that the droplet is ejected about when the electric field is near is minimum value. A plurality of droplet ejectors are arranged and the AC voltage is switchably applied so that ejected droplets form a predetermined image on a recording surface. The capillary waves can be generated on the free surface of the liquid by using acoustical energy at a level approaching the onset of droplet ejection. The liquid used with the invention must also must be attracted by an electric field.
Phase-change inks used in acoustic ink printing processes also preferably exhibit a low acoustic-loss value, typically below about 100 decibels per millimeter. In addition, the ink vehicle preferably can fill the pores of a porous substrate, such as paper, and preferably has a melting point of from about 80 to about 120.degree. C.; this melting point, along with low acoustic-loss, enables a minimization of energy consumption. When the phase-change inks are used in an electric field assisted acoustic ink printing process, the inks also are sufficiently conductive to permit the transmission of electrical signals generated by the electric field assisted acoustic ink jet printer; the inks preferably exhibit a conductivity of from about 2 to about 9 log(picomho/cm) (measured under melt conditions at about 150.degree. C. by placing an aluminum electrode in the molten ink and reading the resistivity output on a GenRad 1689 precision RLC Digibridge at a frequency of 1 kilohertz). In general, the conductivity of a material can be measured in terms of the reciprocal of resistivity, which is the capacity for electrical resistance. Further information regarding electric field assisted acoustic ink printing processes is disclosed in, for example, Copending Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/280,717, filed Mar. 30, 1999, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Moving Ink Drops using an Electric Field and Transfuse Printing System Using the Same," with the named inventors John S. Berkes, Vittorio R. Castelli, Scott A. Elrod, Gregory J. Kovacs, Meng H. Lean, Donald L. Smith, Richard G. Stearns, and Joy Roy, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, which discloses a method of forming and moving ink drops across a gap between a printhead and a print medium or intermediate print medium in a marking device. The method includes generating an electric field, forming the ink drops adjacent to the printhead, and controlling the electric field. The electric field is generated to extend across the gap. The ink drops are formed in an area adjacent to the printhead. The electric field is controlled such that an electrical attraction force exerted on the formed ink drops by the electric field is the greatest force acting on the ink drops. The marking device can be incorporated into a transfuse printing system having an intermediate print medium made of one or more materials that allow for lateral dissipation of electrical charge from the incident ink drops.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,492 (Malhotra et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink comprising (1) a liquid ester vehicle, (2) a solid ester compound, (3) a liquid crystalline ester compound, (4) a UV absorber, (5) an antioxidant, and (6) a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,117 (Malhotra et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (1) a liquid alcohol vehicle, (2) a solid alcohol compound, (3) a quaternary compound, (4) a lightfastness UV absorber, (5) a lightfastness antioxidant, and (6) a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,390 (Malhotra et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink comprising (1) a liquid ketone, (2) a solid ketone, (3) a lightfastness UV absorber, (4) a lightfastness antioxidant, and (5) a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,995 (Malhotra et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink comprising (1) a liquid aidehyde, a liquid acid, or mixtures thereof, (2) a solid additive aldehyde compound, a solid additive acid compound, or mixtures thereof, (3) a lightfastness UV absorber, (4) a lightfastness antioxidant, and (5) a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,119, entitled "Hot Melt Ink Compositions," filed Sep. 23, 1997, with the named inventors Shadi L. Malhotra and Danielle C. Boils, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (1) a liquid cyclic vehicle, (2) a cyclic compound, (3) a liquid crystalline nitrile compound, (4) a lightfastness UV absorber, (5) a lightfastness antioxidant, and (6) a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,607, entitled "Ink Compositions," filed Mar. 30, 1999, with the named inventors Marcel P. Breton, Shadi L. Malhotra, and Raymond W. Wong, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition containing (1) a first solid carbamate, (2) a second carbamate with a dissimilar melting point from the first solid carbamate (1), (3) a lightfastness component, (4) a lightfastness antioxidant, and (5) a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,499, entitled "Inks," filed Jul. 29, 1999, with the named inventors Raymond W. Wong, Marcel P. Breton, Danielle C. Boils, Fatima M. Mayer, and Shadi L. Malhotra, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (1) a carbamate or thiourea with a melting point of from about 60.degree. C. to about 120.degree. C. and an acoustic-loss value of from about 25 to about 80 decibels per millimeter, (2) an alcohol compound with a melting point of about 25.degree. C. to about 90.degree. C. and with an acoustic-loss value of from about 5 to about 40 decibels per millimeter, (3) a lightfastness component, (4) an antioxidant, and (5) a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,265, entitled "Ink Compositions," filed Apr. 27, 1999, with the named inventors Marcel P. Breton, Shadi L. Malhotra, Raymond W. Wong, Danielle C. Boils, Carl P. Tripp, and Pudupadi R. Sundararajan, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (1) a solid oxazoline compound with a melting point of from about 60.degree. C. to about 120.degree. C. and an acoustic-loss value of from about 25 to about 80 decibels per millimeter; (2) a carbamate compound with a melting point of from about 25.degree. C. to about 100.degree. C.; (3) an alcohol compound; (4) a lightfastness component; (5) a lightfastness antioxidant; and (6) a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,124, entitled "Ink Compositions," filed Apr. 27, 1999, with the named inventors Raymond W. Wong, Shadi L. Malhotra, and Marcel P. Breton, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a conductive ink composition comprising (1) an acid salt; (2) a conductive quaternary compound; (3) a viscosity modifying compound; (4) a lightfastness component; (5) a lightfastness antioxidant; and (6) a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,333, entitled "Ink Compositions," filed Apr. 27, 1999, with the named inventors Marcel P. Breton, Shadi L. Malhotra, and Raymond W. Wong, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition containing (1) a solid carbamate compound; (2) an alcohol compound with a melting point of from about 25.degree. C. to about 90.degree. C.; (3) a lightfastness component; (4) a lightfastness antioxidant; and (5) a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,661, entitled "Ink Compositions," filed Apr. 27, 1999, with the named inventors Shadi L. Malhotra, James D. Mayo, and Marcel P. Breton, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an aqueous ink composition comprising (1) a quaternary compound selected from the group consisting of (a) imidazolinium quaternary salts, (b) phosphonium quaternary salts, and (c) ammonium quaternary salts; (2) a liquid ink vehicle; (3) a paper-curl reducing compound; (4) a lightfastness component; (5) a lightfastness antioxidant; (6) a substantially water soluble organic salt or a substantially water soluble inorganic salt; (7) a biocide; and (8) a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,125, entitled "Ink Compositions," filed Apr. 27, 1999, with the named inventors Marcel P. Breton, Shadi L. Malhotra, Danielle C. Boils, Raymond W. Wong, Guerino G. Sacripante, and John M. Lennon, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (1) a mixture of a salt and an oxyalkylene compound wherein the conductive mixture possesses a melting point of from about 60.degree. C. to about 120.degree. C.; (2) an ink vehicle compound with a melting point of from about 80.degree. C. to about 100.degree. C.; (3) a viscosity modifying amide compound; (4) a lightfastness component; (5) a lightfastness antioxidant; and (6) a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,599, entitled "Inks," filed Jun. 29, 1999, with the named inventors Marcel P. Breton, Shadi L. Malhotra, and Raymond W. Wong, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (1) an azole compound, (2) a viscosity compound, (3) a lightfastness component, (4) an antioxidant, and (5) a colorant.
Copending Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/342,947, entitled "Ink Compositions," filed Jun. 29, 1999, with the named inventors Marcel P. Breton, Shadi L. Malhotra, and Gregory J. Kovacs, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (1) a polymer; (2) an acid compound of the formula CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.m (CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH).sub.p (CH.sub.2).sub.n COOH wherein n, m, and p represent the number of segments; (3) a conductive component; (4) a lightfastness component; and (5) a colorant.
Copending Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/281,682, entitled "Ink Compositions," filed Mar. 30, 1999, with the named inventors H. Bruce Goodbrand, Danielle C. Boils, Pudupadi R. Sundararajan, Raymond W. Wong, and Shadi L. Malhotra, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (1) a thiourea with a melting point of from about 60 to about 120.degree. C. and with an acoustic-loss value of from about 25 to about 80 decibels per millimeter, (2) an optional ink carbamate with a melting point of from about 25.degree. C. to about 60.degree. C. and with an acoustic-loss value of from about 5 to about 40 decibels per millimeter, (3) a lightfastness component, (4) a lightfast antioxidant, and (5) a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,200, entitled "Ink Compositions," filed Apr. 27, 1999, with the named inventors Marcel P. Breton, Shadi L. Malhotra, and Raymond W. Wong, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (1) a solid urea compound; (2) an alcohol; (3) a lightfastness component; (4) a lightfast antioxidant; and (5) a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,601, entitled "Ink Compositions," filed Apr. 27, 1999, with the named inventors Shadi L. Malhotra, Raymond W. Wong, and Marcel P. Breton, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (1) an oxazoline compound; (2) a thiourea compound with an optional melting point of from about 25 to about 100.degree. C. and with an optional acoustic-loss value of from about 5 to about 40 decibels per millimeter; (3) an alcohol; (4) a lightfastness compound; (5) an antioxidant; and (6) a colorant.
Copending Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/404,569, entitled "Conductive Inks Containing Pyridine Compounds," filed concurrently herewith, with the named inventors Shadi L. Malhotra, Raymond W. Wong, and Marcel P. Breton, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (a) an ink vehicle which comprises a conductive pyridinium compound having a melting point of no lower than about 60.degree. C. and no higher than about 155.degree. C., (b) a viscosity modifier which is a pyridine compound, a pyrimidine compound, a pyrazine compound, a pyridazine compound, or mixtures thereof, said pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, or pyridazine compounds having a melting point of no lower than about 60.degree. C. and no higher than about 155.degree. C., (c) a binder which is a polymeric pyridine or pyridinium compound; (d) a colorant, (e) an optional antioxidant, and (f) an optional UV absorber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,678, entitled "Hot Melt Inks Containing Polyanhydrides," filed concurrently herewith, with the named inventor Shadi L. Malhotra, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (a) a polyanhydride ink vehicle, (b) a nonpolymeric anhydride viscosity modifier, and (c) a colorant.
Copending Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/404,570, entitled "Hot Melt Inks Containing Aldehyde Copolymers," filed concurrently herewith, with the named inventor Shadi L. Malhotra, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (a) an aldehyde copolymer ink vehicle, (b) a nonpolymeric aldehyde viscosity modifier, (c) a colorant, (d) an optional conductivity enhancing agent, (e) an optional antioxidant, and (f) an optional UV absorber.
Copending Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/401,740, entitled "Hot Melt Inks Containing Styrene or Terpene Polymers," filed concurrently herewith, with the named inventor Shadi L. Malhotra, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (a) a styrene polymer or terpene polymer hardening component, (b) a nonpolymeric aromatic viscosity modifier, (c) a colorant, (d) an optional nonpolymeric aromatic ink vehicle, (e) an optional colorant dispersing agent, (f) an optional conductivity enhancing agent, (g) an optional antioxidant, and (h) an optional UV absorber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,223, entitled "Hot Melt Inks Containing Polyketones," filed concurrently herewith, with the named inventor Shadi L. Malhotra, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (a) a nonpolymeric ketone ink vehicle having a melting point of at least about 60.degree. C., (b) a polyketone hardening component, (c) a colorant, (d) a conductivity enhancing agent, (e) an optional antioxidant, (f) an optional viscosity modifier which is a nonpolymeric carbonate, monoketone, or diketone, and (g) an optional ultraviolet absorber.
Copending Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/401,250, entitled "Hot Melt Inks Containing Polyesters," filed concurrently herewith, with the named inventor Shadi L. Malhotra, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition comprising (a) a polyester ink vehicle, (b) a nonpolymeric ester viscosity modifier, (c) a colorant, (d) an optional colorant dispersing agent, (e) an optional conductivity enhancing agent, (f) an optional antioxidant, and (g) an optional UV absorber.
While known compositions and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for improved phase-change inks. In addition, a need remains for improved inks for acoustic ink printing. Further, a need remains for conductive inks. Additionally, a need remains for phase-change inks with desirable melting point values. There is also a need for phase-change inks with melt viscosities at jetting temperatures that enable high quality ink jet printing. In addition, there is a need for phase-change inks that generate images with excellent hardness values. Further, there is a need for phase-change inks undergo, upon heating, a change from a solid state to a liquid state in a desirably rapid period of time. Additionally, there is a need for phase-change inks with acoustic-loss values that are desirable for acoustic ink printing applications. A need also remains for phase-change ink compositions with conductivity values that are desirable for electric field assisted acoustic ink printing processes. In addition, a need remains for phase-change inks that generate images with desirably low haze values. Further, a need remains for phase-change inks that generate images with good crease resistance. Additionally, a need remains for phase-change inks that generate images with high gloss.